pikafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fanning the Flames
The lush green floor of marvelous lime blew with the wispy wind that sounded through the area. The trees swayed forward by the approaching storm and and Pokemon around found shelter in there usual habitats. As droplets of water pummeled the ground, a figure dressed in black casually treaded on the damp pavement. A gaze devoid of emotion peered at the Pokemon that found rest in the nature around him. The lilting hum of a nearby bundle of Breloom sounded, resonating through the slender hollow trees. Suddenly, a group of three approached, all of them plastered with a stern gaze. "Well, well what do we have here." A man's voice said, the shrouded figure encircling the man adorned in a darkened cloak. "You should leave" a scratchy, voice echoed. "You have to the count of three..." Looking around dazzed, the three reeled over in laughter. In moments, the trio were nearly in tears as the rain attacked the ground and the nature around them became silent. Barreling around in laughter, everything was quiet excluding there hearty enjoyment of the mans response. "Lookie here. Give us your pokemon, 'fore this ends real bad dreads." The man said, repeating with a threatening tone. At the same time, the man once clothed in a dark attire removed this long jacket. Dressed in a form-fitting white t-shirt and a dark blue pants. Orange straps dangled from his neck and a purple band made his blindness evident. His dreads blew swiftly as the wind began to steadily increase. His slender yet well built frame made his own strength obvious, yet despite this none of his attackers showed fear. In a flash followed by a thunderous boom of light, a red and white orb had been tossed into the sky above. Before any around could react, in that very moment a green apparition dashed at the attackers. In a scream that slowly ebbed from the senses, the three fell to the damp pavement. A confident Sceptile stand feet behind them, his arms extended and glowing, "Scep. Sceptile." It spoke, its arms glow receding along with a bladed protrusion. Slowly, the Forest Pokemon jotted toward its master. "Good job, Sceptile. Three more of this scourge tooken from this world. You've done good work." Brushing pass the insensate bodies, "good riddens" emerged from the mans throat in an eerie rasp. --- "Go Blaziken" A middle aged man spoke. His voice loud and commanding, he extended his finger as he did so. On the opposite side of the tan colored battle zone, to the right of Poke Center, the man from the previous night stood. On his side, the Sceptile from before stood in front of him, hailing its same haugty grin that emanated a certain, regal air to it. Meanwhile, its masters blank face couldn't be read, still devoid of emotion. In a second, the Blaziken had been charging forward, launching what seemed like a powerful Blaze Kick toward Sceptile. Reacting timely, the Sceptile reeled its torso back and kept its knees stoic. In this fashion, it effortlessly evaded the attack and Blaziken swung its foot direclty over the backwards bending Forest Pokemon. Immediately after the leg passed, the Sceptile made its ground, raising back up. "Sceptile. Following Detect, use X-scissor." Still the mans voice was impassive and monotonic. Just as he spoke the pokemon followed, "use Crush Claw." With the final attack being executed, Blaziken had been sent hurling backwards before barreling to the ground. Its knees buckling and its head toppling over, the fire Pokemon was unable to stand back up; it had been knocked unconcious leaving Sceptile the victor. Seconds later, "The victor. The three-on-three pokemon battle goes to the man in the left corner," But before the final syllabels of the referee came through, the man had already adorned his cloak, and made his way back onto the road. Clearly he had been invoked to battle, and with his opponent soundly defeated he continued his journey, however to where, is unknown. --- Once again, the crashing water pummeled the ground. In a cave, lurking about the man unnamed from the world, sat propped up against the sturdy rock wall behind him. Across him, Sceptile watched the flames that had been previously made flicker. The components of the flame shined brightly as sparks bounced around wildly, enticing Sceptile, "..Scep..tile.." Breaking the silence and ominous stare of Sceptile, the man of unknown origin carefully sat upright. "I may be blind, but I remember the day we meet so vividly. How could I forget. I can tell, would you like me to tell you the story" he asked sarcastically, reading his Sceptile like a book, he easily knew that Sceptile was interested as everytime in the past he told this story, Sceptile had been deeply intrigued, despite the hardships he faced. Flashback: The clouds weeped with grief, and the suns hopeful shine was omit. The darkened clouds gradually drifted in the sky, all of the grace and beauty of the once exuberant sky vanished. The pleasing sunshine became blank and the sky cold. Walking in the rain, The unknown man stormed down the pavement, his feet pounding the ground and the cold breeze ushering in vitality in his body. His face was awkward. Dazzed, worried. His glance furried, and the corner of his left eye was constantly flickering behind him; he was running from something. Behind him, stomps of hurdles of people...Pokemon, he was being chased by groups of both. Large groups. '' ''